Processing facilities are often managed using industrial process control and automation systems. Conventional control and automation systems routinely include a variety of networked devices, such as servers, workstations, switches, routers, firewalls, safety systems, proprietary real-time controllers, and industrial field devices. As controllers are replaced or upgraded, it can be important to maintain compatibility with other legacy components.